Sehari untuk Malam
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi orang setengah teler. Padahal dia tidak minum soju. Tapi ketika ada anggukan, Hoseok paham kalau Jimin memang butuh lenyap sejenak dari dunia untuk tidur dengan tenang. BTS. Jimin dan Jhope. Bukan romansa, hanya sebuah interpretasi bebas dari BTS Reel 2017.


**Sehari untuk Malam**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Inerpretasi bebas dari BTS Reel 2017, bagian Jimin dan Jhope

(tidak berkaitan dengan teori atau apapun, hanya sebuah interpretasi sederhana)

.

 _Sehari untuk Malam_

.

Mereka tak cukup diberi titel sahabat. Tapi bukan juga romansa yang mengikat keduanya, hanya seperti matahari dan bulan. Eksis, tapi punya masa yang berbeda untuk muncul di bumi. Mereka saling berbagi waktu untuk menerangi. Siang untuk matahari, dan malam untuk bulan. Keduanya merupakan lambang keseimbangan seperti yang dipahami para masyarakat Asia tentang Yin dan Yang, bedanya bagi para bangsa Mesir malam adalah tragedi, maka dewa matahari akan terjaga ketika malam tiba untuk mencegah dunia dilahap oleh keburukan.

Matahari adalah representasi dari kebahagaiaan. Kuning. Cerah. Bersinar. Sebagaimana tiap kali Jimin melihat sosok Hoseok dari belakang; menontonnya ketika dia berlatih tari di studio. Hoseok orang yang sangat serius dan fokus dalam mencapai tujuan, hingga jika dia belum merasa cukup, dia tak akan berhenti. Walau baju kuningnya sudah basah oleh keringat, pun badannya yang bau menyengat, dia tetap bersemangat mengikuti _beat_ lagu yang menggema dari _speaker_ kecil yang disambungkan ke _laptop_ di sudut studio. Jimin akan setia menontonnya sampai dia lelah, karena Hoseok terlihat sangat cemerlang.

.

 _Sehari untuk Malam_

.

"Serius, Jim, ketika dia melakukan gerakan ini," Hoseok meliukkan badannya cepat. "aku ingin tertawa sekaligus kagum bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu."

"Kau baru saja melakukannya."

"Tapi dia berbeda! Luwes sekali!" Hoseok menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya. Dia bau. Dia lengket. Rambutnya sudah tak keruan tapi dia masih bisa bersuara keras seperti itu. Bahkan untuk mengukir senyum lebar di pipi dia masih bisa. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa menanggapi dengan respon yang sederhana.

Bukannya apa-apa. Entah memang karena jadwal tidurnya yang sudah berubah sejak lama sekali, Jimin tak pernah lagi merasa bugar di siang hari. Selalu lemas dan malas melakukan apa-apa. Seharusnya memang dia tidur menggantikan malamnya. Tapi dia tak melakukan itu, salah satunya karena Hoseok. Menemani Hoseok berlatih tari adalah hal yang tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Sayang, karena sinar matahari itu tak akan dia dapat jika dirinya tak ikut Hoseok keluar asrama.

"Ayo cobalah menari, aku yakin kau juga bisa. Kau melihatku setiap aku berlatih, apa kau tak tertarik untuk menari seperti aku?"

Terkadang suara keras yang cempreng itu mengganggu. Andai Hoseok orang lain mungkin akan Jimin lempari sepatu. "Hoseok _-ah_ , aku bahkan tak punya motivasi untuk berjalan ke ke luar dan membeli _oden_ di warung."

Dia menunjuk jari sembarang. Punggung dan kepalanya tersandar di tembok. Kadang cat murah yang melapisinya terlekupas jadi bubuk. Rambut Jimin akan putih-putih sehabis bersandar. Tapi dia tak pernah kapok. Mengulang hal yang sama di satu tempat yang sama adalah kebiasaan yang tak bisa ia hilangkan. Sadar tak sadar dia selalu melakukan itu, duduk bersilang kaki sambil bersandar tepat di belakang Hoseok.

Si kuning itu merengut. Minuman _jelly_ Jimin dia rebut. Lantas dia menyedotnya sampai pipinya kempot. "Salahmu sendiri tak pernah tidur! Malam itu waktunya orang beristirahat. Tapi kau malah menghilang entah kemana. Pagi baru kau kembali dan aku takkan pernah bosan untuk bertanya padamu kemana kamu pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Jangan _ngetes_ aku. Jawab saja yang jujur." Hoseok mendorong bahu Jimin dan bau badan itu semakin mengganggu ketika dia angkat tangannya. Ketiaknya basah. Jimin hanya tertawa kering, kantuknya masih ada saja.

"Tidak, ah. Kau saja tidak—" tapi dia berhenti bahkan sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Hoseok tak lagi menyedot _jelly-_ nya.

"Tidak apa?"

Jimin memandang kosong langit-langit. Kemudian kembali menatap Hoseok dengan raut terkejut. Penuh tanda tanya. "Tidak apa ya? Sebentar. Sepertinya aku pikun. Lupa mau bicara apa."

Tapi jelas dibuat-buat, dan Hoseok tahu itu sehingga dia memukul bagian lain dari badan kawannya itu. "Aahh! Bicara denganmu membuat aku kesal!"

Lelaki kuning itu beranjak dengan cepat dan membuat sepatunya berdecit-decit. Dia berjongkok di depan _laptop_ untuk memilih lagu. Jimin hanya memandangnya masih dengan posisi yang sama, duduk bersila sambil bersandar di tembok. Sesaat dia sadar kalau rambut dan punggungya mungkin putih-putih kena cat. Jadi dia menengok ke belakang untuk kemudian membersihkannya.

Jimin itu tak bisa jujur. Bukan karena dia memang suka berbohong. Bukan karena sebuah kesenangan. Dia hanya menyimpan apa yang dia tahu sendirian. Hoseok tak boleh tahu. Hoseok tak boleh tahu kemana Jimin pergi tiap malamnya. Hoseok juga tak boleh tahu kalau Jimin telah lama menemukan botol obat di dalam dus sepatunya. Sekali waktu Jimin membersihkan kamar yang kacau—lelaki memang tak pernah peduli, tapi ada batasnya—dan dia menemukan dus-dus bekas sepatu di kolong kasur Hoseok. Yang satu ketika diangkat ada bunyinya dan setelah dibuka ada berbotol-botol obat. Lainnya sudah kosong, satu masih ada belasan butir isinya. Jimin tak yakin apa jenis obat itu. Kenapa pula obat ditaruh di dus sepatu Jimin tak tahu. Tapi pasti ada alasannya kenapa si kuning itu menyembunyikan obat yang dia miliki.

Hoseok mungkin sakit. Dan ini berarti bukan hanya Jimin yang berbohong, tapi juga Hoseok sendiri.

"Jim, makan yuk? Aku lapar sekali sampai rasanya ada anjing menggonggong dalam perutku." Hoseok menoleh padanya, masih sambil berjongkok dengan tangan di badan _laptop_. Jimin melihat bungkus _jelly_ yang menggantung di bibir lelaki itu dan dia tahu kalau isinya sudah raib. Mungkin Hoseok lupa _jelly_ itu siapa yang memiliki.

"Kukira itu naga?"

Hoseok merengut. "Mana ada naga yang menggonggong!"

Jimin terkekeh. Hoseok memang sangat bersemangat bahkan untuk memarahinya. Tapi kemudian marah itu akan berganti dengan tawa bodohnya. Seperti orang gila. Hoseok memang gila. Dia akan tertawa lebar ketika membicarakan makanan enak.

"Ayo beli _oden_!" dia berjongkok lagi seperti katak.

"Aku akan pergi asal kau gendong aku."

"Aku tidak mau!" Hoseok berteriak. "Tuhan sadarkan Park Jimin yang tak tahu diri!"

.

 _Sehari untuk Malam_

.

Mereka makan _oden._ Jimin nampak melamun karena caranya mengunyah _oden_ hampir sama seperti cara seorang kakek menggiling makanan keras dan alot. Semua orang tahu kalau _oden_ adalah makanan yang lembut. Tapi yang salah dari Jimin adalah waktu yang dihabiskannya sekadar untuk membiarkan _oden_ itu ada di dalam mulutnya sampai rasanya hilang, baru kemudian dia telan terlalu lama. Hoseok sudah menghabiskan dua porsi dan Jimin masih nampak tak minat pada makanan itu. Padahal di cuaca yang dingin begini, _oden_ panas paling nikmat dimakan.

"Kau _ngantuk_ ya?"

Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi orang setengah teler. Padahal dia tidak minum soju. Tapi ketika ada anggukan, Hoseok paham kalau Jimin memang butuh lenyap sejenak dari dunia untuk tidur dengan tenang.

Jalanan di samping mereka ribut oleh suara kendaraan. Tapi _oden_ panas dan _teoppoki_ yang dijajakan masih mengepul uapnya tanpa terganggu seberapa bising jalanan itu. Si penjual masih terus mengaduk saos _teoppoki,_ dan Hoseok berpikir untuk memberi makan anjing—naga—dalam perutnya lagi sembari menunggu Jimin selesai.

"Jimin- _ah,_ kupikir kau harus tidur lama, dan cobalah untuk mengembalikan siangmu. Bagaimana kau bisa terus hidup dengan waktu yang kau tukar-tukar begitu? Lama-lama aku takut kau akan menggantung di langit-langit seperti kelelawar," tuturnya.

 _Oden_ di mangkuk _stereofoam_ Jimin masih sisa sepotong. "Memangnya aku Batman?"

"Batman bahkan tidak menggantung di langit-langit. Dia itu hanya manusia yang pakai kostum kelelawar. Maksudku itu kelelawar asli, yang hidup di goa atau di rumah-rumah kosong tak berpenghuni."

"Ih, membicarakan itu aku jadi merinding. Pasti banyak hantunya." Jimin menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam lengan jaket yang dia kenakan; masuk lebih dalam, atau dia tarik ujungnya sama saja.

Bagi Hoseok Jimin terlihat seperti kapas. Jenis yang ringan dan lembut, terbawa angin akan terbang dengan mudahnya. Kalau kena air dia akan memberat, langsung tenggelam. Hoseok tahu Jimin tak punya banyak teman. Bukan karena dia jelek atau dia bau. Itu karena Jimin menutup diri. Dia memang tertawa ketika orang tengah duduk berkumpul untuk membicarakan lawakan yang ada di siaran tivi, tapi ketika dia diminta untuk membagi sedikit tentang dirinya dia akan bungkam. Dalam sesi curhat misalnya. Dia lebih suka menjadi pendengar dan pencari solusi. Kadang kata-katanya terdengar benar tapi Hoseok sendiri tak tahu apakah Jimin bicara berdasar pengalaman atau tidak. Jimin tak pernah bicara apa-apa padanya yang satu kamar di asrama. Kasur mereka terpisah. Mungkin jika kasurnya satu dibagi dua, Jimin akan menceritakan tentang dirinya dan kehidupannya di luar asrama kampus. Tapi kasurnya mau bagaimanapun tetap saja dua.

Hoseok pernah berpikir kenapa Jimin suka sekali begadang. Kenapa dia masih menyalakan ponselnya lewat tengah malam? Kenapa dia tidak pakai selimut ketika dia berebahan di kasur? Kenapa dia akan mengenakan jaket dan keluar dari kamar ketika lampu sudah gelap? Kenapa dia baru kembali menjelang subuh? Dan kenapa dia tak tidur lama ketika siang? Hoseok bertanya-tanya apakah Jimin seperti Gaara yang pantang tidur. Mungkin saja dia punya monster dalam tubuhnya yang akan keluar ketika dia terlelap hingga dia harus terus terjaga sepanjang hari. Tidak. Sepanjang masa. Tapi mana ada manusia yang seperti itu? Tubuhnya akan rusak oleh penyakit. Selain itu, mentalnya juga.

Jimin minum air botolnya dengan santai. Dia menjatuhkan mata kosongnya pada meja. Kentara sekali kalau dia mengantuk. Hoseok mengalami gangguan emosi tiap kali dia mengingat tentang ibunya. Harusnya dia bisa sedikit membaca orang yang punya gejala tak biasa seperti Jimin. Tapi dia tak paham apa yang menyebabkan Jimin begitu. Jimin tak pernah bercerita, dan Hoseok pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Jadi apa masih harus dia bertanya kenapa? Karena keduanya sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar." Jimin beranjak dari kursinya dan merogoh saku.

"Kau kaya, Jim."

"Amin." Hoseok tak perlu tanya kenapa Jimin mengamini. Tak perlu.

Kemudian si wajah kecil itu membayar. Dia menoleh sambil menggelengkan kepala selesai si penjual mengatakan berapa porsi yang telah dihabiskan Hoseok. Lagi-lagi tawa bodoh itu jadi hadiah dan Jimin terima saja. Dia orang yang cukup penyabar untuk menghadapai Hoseok. Lagipula dia tidak punya tenaga untuk marah. Mungkin nanti malam. Dia tabung saja dulu marahnya.

"Aku akan menyembunyikan kunci kamar agar kau tidak bisa keluar malam nanti," kata Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau bicara kalau kau mau menyembunyikannya?"

"Oh iya!" dia menepuk dahi.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar. Dingin angin seperti membersihkan Hoseok dari bau keringatnya. Langit mendung tak menumpahkan hujan. Mereka antara tak mau dan berharap juga kalau hujan akan turun. Sudah beberapa hari begitu terus. Inginnya turun ya turun saja. Seperti ditahan-tahan. Tapi Tuhan tak boleh diterka kehendaknya. Jadi mereka melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tanpa memandang langit.

"Lagipula aku punya banyak kunci cadangan."

"Tukang duplikat kunci pasti berharap kau kembali padanya untuk jadi langganan. Berapa yang kau pegang? Sepuluh?"

Jimin tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

.

 _Sehari untuk Malam_

.

Hoseok menggebuk Jimin dengan bantalnya karena lelaki itu menolak untuk tidur. "Aku lelah padamu! Aku akan tidur saja sementara kau begitu. Terserah kau mau pergi kemana!"

Dia membalik badan dan menarik selimut. Jimin hanya menggaruk tengkuk sebelum mematikan lampu. Hoseok tak akan bangun karena dia takut gelap. Tapi anehnya dia harus selalu tidur dengan lampu yang mati. Kalau lampunya menyala dia akan merasa gerah dan gelisah. Sedang Jimin tak terlalu suka tidur dalam gelap, lebih suka lampu dinyalakan. Terang. Tapi meski dia katakan suka, dia tak tidur lama tiap malamnya. Paling-paling beberapa menit, atau setengah jam kalau dia kebablasan. Dia akan selalu bangun karena ingat kalau dia masih punya tempat yang harus dia datangi tiap malamnya.

Jimin bukan pemuja setan yang keluar malam untuk melakukan ritual menggunakan llin. Dia hanya akan pergi ke tempat yang ada airnya. Kenapa air? Karena dia depresi. Dia tak punya masalah apapun dengan orang lain tapi dia merasakan tekanan ketika dia melihat orang bertengkar, atau ketika dia mendengar orang mengobrol di balik dinding tentang keluarganya. Dia tak terlibat karena dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi meski begitu, telinganya, matanya, dan hatinya ada di sana. Dia bukannya melebih-lebihkan, tapi tekanan itu memang membuatnya enggan tidur, jadwal laparnya kadaluarsa, dan dia tak berminat pada banyak hal. Satu dua saja yang dia tekuni serius. Lainnya hanya dinikmati—tapi tak benar-benar.

Dia menutup pintu dengan bunyi yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Dia tak mau mengganggu Hoseok dan tidurnya. Dia keluar dari asrama menuju air. Air di danau kampus yang luas. Air yang tenang dan damai. Dia selalu berharap dengan melihat air beban di hati dan di kepalanya bisa dia lupakan sejenak, seperti membuat larutan yang dicampur air. Ada, tapi melebur. Air di danau sama adanya seperti air di bak mandi dan air yang menggenang di wastafel yang ditutup lobangnya. Memandangi airlah yang jadi alasan mengapa dia keluar tiap malam. Duduk di kamar mandi untuk memainkan air di bak tak lagi jadi pilihan karena Hoseok akan bertanya mengapa dia begitu aneh. Seperti puteri duyung yang rindu lautan. Jadi dia dan bak mandi hubungannya hanya ada ketika dia di rumah saja.

Malam dan kampus adalah teman yang baik dan tanpa ada permusuhan. Jalanan yang sepi membuat udara terasa lebih dingin. Jimin melihat udara memutih di depan wajahnya sendiri. Cahaya bulan memantul di permukaan danau yang riaknya hanya karena ikan-ikan kecil. Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas danau, menjulurkan tangan ke bawah sejenak sambil menarik napas panjang. Udara malam memang yang terbaik. Suasana malam memang yang terbaik. Malam adalah hidupnya. Malam adalah waktunya untuk hidup. Karena malam bersahabat dengan kedamaian.

Dia sengaja tidak membawa ponsel atau jam tangan atau apapun yang bisa mengingatkannya pada waktu. Dia akan terus berdiam diri di sana sampai tubuhnya memberi sinyal kalau dia sudah tak kuat menahan dingin. Jaketnya dia rapatkan saat angin berhembus. Daun-daun di pohon berguguran dan sebagian jatuh ke atas air, membuatnya bergelombang sedikit-sedikit. Bulan jadi tak bulat lagi, malah bentuknya tak karuan.

Dia jadi berpikir, jika ada yang bisa menyentuh bulan, apa bulan itu akan tetap sama bentuknya? Atau seperti bayangannya yang rusak? Dia juga ragu apakah neil Amstrong benar-benar menapakkan kaki di bulan. Karena tidak mungkin bendera Amerika bisa berkibar seperti terbawa angin di bulan yang graviasinya jelas berbeda dengan bumi. Kembali pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia tetap menjaga jarak dari orang lain, apakah dia akan tetap merasa aman dalam sangkarnya? Haruskah dia mulai terbuka? Haruskah dia tetap tertutup? Dia hanya takut rusak. Lebih rusak dari ini jika dia bersikap jujur pada dunia.

Tapi pada Hoseok dia ingin mendekat, karena matahari itu punya cahaya yang bisa dia serap. Tapi dia pikir lagi, dia merasa tak pantas untuk mengambil cahaya itu. Awalnya memang terdengar seperti memanfaatkan matahari, tapi lama-lama dia sadar kalau dia tak punya hak. Dialah yang harus memberi. Harapannya ada pada apa yang dia beri pada orang lain. Ia (mungkin) akan sembuh dari segala penderitaan hidup yang dia tanggung sendiri itu dengan berada di sisi Hoseok dan memberinya semangat.

Mungkin menemani Hoseok menari dengan melakukan hal yang sama, bukan sekadar duduk akan membuat matahari itu lebih cemerlang. Mungkin paksaan Hoseok akan berhenti jika dia mau menurut sekali saja. Mungkin Hoseok akan berteriak girang dan semakin bodoh tawanya jika dibawakan seloyang kue.

 _Asal kau bersinar, aku tak apa._

Dia berharap, tapi juga menyerah pada harapan itu. Setengah-setengah. Karena Jimin pikir dirinya sudah tak mampu untuk bercahaya lebih terang lagi dari sekarang. Sampai di ini saja kapasitasnya untuk menerangi malam. Maka setidaknya jika dia tak mampu berada di tengah langit malam lagi, dia akan berikan cahaya temaram itu untuk Hoseok.

Keragu-raguan itu dia putus dengan danau dan refleksi bulan yang jadi saksi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membohongi lelaki itu dengan menjadi manusia yang hidup di siang hari. Besok dia akan berlatih tari.

.

 _Sehari untuk Malam_

.

"Tam, tam, tam tam tam," Hoseok bergumam mengikuti nada. Di cermin tak hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang bergerak, tapi Jimin juga. Suasana studio lebih hidup jika Jimin tak hanya duduk bersisla di belakangnya. Memang sedikit membuatnya tak fokus karena beberapa kali dia malah lebih ingin melihat rambut Jimin yang telempar ke udara ketika dia berputar, atau keringat di wajahnya yang bercucuran ketika dia menunduk. Ketiaknya basah dan Hoseok suka itu. Hoseok suka Jimin yang nampak begitu hidup. Seolah-olah matahari jadi dua, atau si bulan meninggalkan malam untuk bergabung menikmati langit biru. Walau saat itu di luar memang sudah malam, tapi lampu terang studio begitu terangnya seperti siang. Dan Hoseok tak tahu kalau bulan sudah menggantikan matahari di langit. Dia hanya tahu menari tanpa batas waktu.

Mereka membentuk gerakan yang sama. Tiruan. Hoseok yang mencontohkan dan Jimin yang meniru. Dia yang berdiri sedikit di belakang itu membuat Hoseok merasa seperti punya bayangan yang akan ikut menekuk siku jika dia menekuk siku, ikut memutar kepala ketika dia memutar kepala, dan ikut melempar keringat ketika melompat. Jimin tak ia kira akan belajar dengan cepat. Baru tadi pagi mulai berlatih, dia sudah bisa membaca irama dengan sangat baik. Hoseok tak pernah salah. Karena Jimin memang bisa menari ternyata. Dia baru tahu, tapi dia tak merasa dibohongi. Mungkin dia lupa untuk marah, karena dia banyak merasa bahagia ketika spasi kosong di lantai itu ada yang mengisi.

" _Left to right to left to right and up and down,"_ Hoseok memandang ekspresinya sendiri di depan cermin. Jimin bilang dia selalu terlihat tolol. Tapi dia mencari di mana tololnya itu karena ketika menari dia selalu lupa untuk tersenyum. Meski bahagia sekalipun. Dia terus memerhatikan wajahnya sendiri, sadar kalau wajahnya panjang. Lalu dahi itu berkerut ketika melihat bayangan Jimin jatuh ke lantai. Dia pun menoleh untuk memastikan. "Jimin!"

Tak hanya bayangannya, tapi orangnya sendiri pun tergeletak. Rambut-rambut lepek itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bibirnya pucat pasi dan Hoseok ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena tak tahu kalau Jimin mungkin saja kelelahan.

Tapi kenapa dia tak bicara? Ah, ingin rasanya Hoseok menyalahkan lelaki itu. Tapi tak bisa karena bibir Jimin kering meski keringatnya banjir.

"Jimin! Jimin _-ah_!"

Hoseok mengguncang tubuh itu dengan panik, tapi Jimin tak banyak merespon. Hanya memberinya gumaman dengan mata yang tak jelas menatap ke arah mana.

"Kupikir aku butuh tidur..."

"Jimin- _ah_!"

Mata yang terpejam itu tidak meninggalkan kedamaian bagi siapapun. Hoseok tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendongnya di punggung, keluar dari studio itu dengan menubruk pintu. Kepala Jimin hanya tersandar di bahunya tanpa ada celoteh atau gumam apapun. Tangannya yang terulur juga ikut beregerak-gerak seiring lari Hoseok yang kalut. Bukan Jimin yang bergerak sendiri. Dia terbawa. Hoseok tak berani menoleh karena jalan di depan dan hujan yang mengguyur deras mengharuskannya untuk lebih jelas membuka mata.

"Jimin- _ah_!" dia mulai berteriak putus asa karena Jimin benar-benar tak menjawab panggilanya sama sekali.

Dia menerjang hujan deras, berlari di jalanan tanpa pelindung atau apapun. Dia ingat Jimin sebelumnya pernah memintanya membawa payung jika hari berhujan. Sekarang dia tahu payung hitam yang selalu teronggok di dekat sapu itu fungsinya apa. Dari siapa. Untuk siapa. Itu bukan sekadar payung usang berdebu yang gagangnya karatan karena lembab. Bahkan mungkin tak karatan sama sekali. Hanya karena teronggok Hoseok tak pernah peduli.

Kenapa pula dia tak peduli? Kenapa dia banyak tak sadar sesuatu yang tak Jimin katakan langsung apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia tak cukup pintar untuk memahami?

Saat tiba di rumah sakit dokter mengatakan padanya kalau Jimin meninggal karena serangan jantung. Cahayanya sudah habis.

.

 _Sehari untuk Malam_

.

 _Ini tidak berkaitan dengan teori atau apapun. Saya hanya menginterpretasikannya secara bebas dan saya curi plotnya untuk sekadar berbagi. Jadi di sini Jimin adalah saya. Jujur, saya sedang berada di masa depresi yang sulit hilang. Capek sekali. Saya hanya bisa curhat lewat tulisan. Seandainya mati semudah bagaimana seorang penulis membunuh karakternya, saya..._

 _Ah, terimakasih saja untuk yang sudah membaca._


End file.
